Many surfaces within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle require padding for comfort reasons. For instance, an automotive vehicle includes seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle above the floorpan. Typically, a seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back each comprising a foam pad. Aesthetically, materials used to make the foam pads lack the desired finish and durability. Therefore, trim covers are employed to cover the foam padding so the look, feel and durability of the padded seat cushion meets the demands and expectations of car manufacturers and consumers.
Trim covers are attached to the foam pad of seat cushions in a variety of ways. Some of the most common ways include the use of hook and loop fasteners, adhesives, hog rings, drawstrings and other devices and methods. An example of such a method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,199 which discloses a particularly well-adapted method of making a fabric covered foam article. The patent specifically discloses a method wherein vacuum pressure is applied to a porous contoured mold in order to draw an impervious adhesive film against a cloth fabric layer to conform the cloth fabric layer to the contours of the mold surface. A matching cellular foam pad is placed in mating engagement with the adhesive film as it is held to the contour of a mold surface by the vacuum pressure. The foam pad is compressed against the mold by a perforated platen and held in place as the vacuum pressure is discontinued. Steam is then supplied through the porous mold to heat and diffuse the adhesive film into the adjacent fabric layer and cellular foam pad for adhesively securing the two together. Vacuum pressure is then applied for removing moisture by drawing air through the perforations of the platen, the foam pad, the fabric layer and porous mold.
Another method of securing a trim cover to a piece of molded foam, such as in a seat cushion, is to mold fasteners into the foam pad as it is molded and cured. In this securing method, a fastener, such as one of a hook or loop fastener extends along a portion of the foam pad surface. For instance, the fasteners may be placed in a trench between different contoured surfaces of the foam pad. A complementary fastener, i.e., the other of the hook or loop fastener, extends along the inner surface of the trim cover. The trim cover is then placed around the foam pad so that the fasteners engage one another and thereby secure the trim cover with the foam pad. To this end, an operator may take a blunt edged tool, such as a putty knife, and push the trim cover into the trench in the foam pad so as to pull the trim cover tight over the foam pad and to engage the fasteners.
These methods, however, have some drawbacks. In particular, these methods are expensive and/or labor intensive. In some of these methods, significant equipment and other tooling requirements are needed to practice the process. In other methods, much of the process is done manually. For example, the hook and loop fastening system as described above typically is achieved through a manual process. Manual processing steps not only increases the labor costs associated with the seat assembly but also limit the production rate.
There is thus a need for an apparatus for securing a trim cover with a foam pad and a method of using the same that overcomes these and other disadvantages and shortcomings of present devices and methods.